prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (January 15, 2019)
The January 15, 2019 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Legacy Arena at The Birmingham-Jefferson Convention Complex in Birmingham, Alabama on January 15, 2019. Summary Two weeks ago, Kalisto defeated Lio Rush to advance to the Fatal 4-Way Match for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship at Royal Rumble. During that match, The Man of the Hour was distracted by Lince Dorado and Gran Metalik and got into a heated exchange with The Golden Lynx that contributed to his defeat. Feeling good following Bobby Lashley's Intercontinental Championship victory on Raw, Lio Rush hoped to feed off that momentum and pick up a win against Dorado. As The Golden Lynx made his way to the ring, Rush took issue with Kalisto and Gran Metalik being at ringside, and Dorado told his Lucha House Party brothers to leave, allowing Rush to attack before the opening bell. There was certainly no love lost between the competitors as they matched each other's speed and aggression at a breakneck pace that often devolved into an all-out brawl. Rush took control of the match following an incredible moonsault to the outside. Despite the methodical nature of Rush's offense, The Golden Lynx battled back and unleashed a high-flying series of attacks that nearly ended The Man of the Hour's evening on more than one occasion. Following a Golden Rewind and a flying legdrop to the back, The Golden Lynx appeared to finally have victory within his grasp. However, Rush sidestepped his opponent's charge, tossed him into the ring post and seized the opportunity to execute the Final Hour for the win. After the match, Rush attacked Dorado on the entrance ramp before Kalisto and Gran Metalik chased him off. Although WWE Cruiserweight Champion Buddy Murphy is set to defend his title in a Fatal 4-Way Match at Royal Rumble, he is hungry for competition and wants to face the best Cruiserweights in the world. As a result, he issued a non-title open challenge for tonight, which, when mixed with WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick's plan to bring in the best Cruiserweights in the world, was the perfect formula for Humberto Carrillo to answer the call. The nephew of former WCW star Hector Garza, Carrillo comes from a family of in-ring competitors and showed no fear in the face of the WWE Cruiserweight Champion. Carrillo has previously competed on WWE NXT, but squaring off with Murphy is undoubtedly his greatest challenge to date. As the champion attempted to assert dominance by focusing on his opponent's arm, he soon found himself stunned and forced from the ring as Carrillo showed the WWE Universe his own speed and high-flying ability. Engaging in the center of the ring, both Superstars attempted and countered a series of suplexes before Murphy reversed and appeared to land awkwardly on his knee. With the champion seemingly injured, officials checked on Murphy's condition as he waited for the right moment to reveal his ruse and attack Carrillo. Shockingly, Carrillo reversed Murphy's Law and unleashed his fury on the champion, sending him to the outside and diving onto Murphy, launching him over the announce table. Unfortunately, Carrillo's late flurry was stopped as he leapt off the top rope and was caught by a high-knee, allowing the champion to execute Murphy's Law for the win. Despite the loss, WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick revealed that Carrillo has joined the WWE 205 Live roster and will compete at the WWE Worlds Collide tournament at Royal Rumble Axxess on Saturday, Jan. 26. Results ; ; *Lio Rush defeated Lince Dorado *Buddy Murphy © vs. Humberto Carrillo to retain the WWE Cruiserweight Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live (January 15, 2019) 1.jpg 205 Live (January 15, 2019) 2.jpg 205 Live (January 15, 2019) 3.jpg 205 Live (January 15, 2019) 4.jpg 205 Live (January 15, 2019) 5.jpg 205 Live (January 15, 2019) 6.jpg 205 Live (January 15, 2019) 7.jpg 205 Live (January 15, 2019) 8.jpg 205 Live (January 15, 2019) 9.jpg 205 Live (January 15, 2019) 10.jpg 205 Live (January 15, 2019) 11.jpg 205 Live (January 15, 2019) 12.jpg 205 Live (January 15, 2019) 13.jpg 205 Live (January 15, 2019) 14.jpg 205 Live (January 15, 2019) 15.jpg 205 Live (January 15, 2019) 16.jpg 205 Live (January 15, 2019) 17.jpg 205 Live (January 15, 2019) 18.jpg 205 Live (January 15, 2019) 19.jpg 205 Live (January 15, 2019) 20.jpg 205 Live (January 15, 2019) 21.jpg 205 Live (January 15, 2019) 22.jpg 205 Live (January 15, 2019) 23.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #112 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #112 at WWE.com * 205 Live #112 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events